When Carlisle Gets Thirsty
by IOnlyDateEmpaths
Summary: Entry for the Show Us Your Dark Side contest. When Carlisle leaves hunting too long and Bella needs medical attention, he might prove that his control isn t as good as everybody thinks... VERY OOC.


Show Us Your Dark Side Contest

Title: When Carlisle Gets Thirsty

Penname: IOnlyDateEmpaths

Summary: When Carlisle leaves hunting too long and Bella needs medical attention, he might prove that his control isn`t as good as everybody thinks... VERY OOC.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Contains lemons, no sugar. Also darkness. Lots of that.

* * *

I should have known better. Being me, I should not have been in the park. Especially not alone. In the dark. When it was raining.

But I needed to clear my head. The Cullens were all hunting, except for Carlisle. He was so thirsty, and yet he was working 24-hour shifts at the hospital. He was pushing himself to the limit.

I just couldn`t sleep. I had been feeling anxious lately, and not even Jasper could calm me down. I had started suffering from insomnia when Edward left, and now on the very rare occasion that he wasn`t with me at night it was impossible to rest.

Naturally I managed to find something to fall over. The park was always being vandalised, and I just so happened to trip right beside where a broken bottle lay. "Fuck."

It cut my calf to shreds, but I was too sleep deprived to feel it. The pain began as I clutched at my leg, walking home at a snail`s pace. I passed the hospital on my way, and heard a familiar voice calling me.

"Bella, how did you manage that?" Carlisle was beside me in a millisecond.

I shrugged, barely able to remain conscious. He smiled sympathetically. His eyes were black with hunger, and I could have sworn his jaw was clenched.

"I`ll fix you up."

"Don`t, please. You have better things to do than tend to me." I could never admit it, but I didn`t want to be alone with him right now. He always seemed so cool, so in control, and now that he was acting so animalistic, it was scary as hell. But I was also pretty sure that he knew what he was doing to me. I could feel warmth pooling between my legs. He licked his lips and my mind got carried away, imagining what it would be like to have that tongue in my mouth, on my nipples, in my cunt...

"Bella, come in now and let me sort out your leg." he said sternly. God, when he acted dominant he could make me do anything. _Ask me to do something naughty, please! _

"Yes Carlisle." I said weakly. He grabbed my arm slightly harder than was necessary and pulled me inside. I was far too aroused to notice the pain his vice-like grip was causing.

Carlisle sat me on the bed, closing the door. The paper rustled beneath me as I shifted so he could see my leg.

"Can you take one leg out of your jeans?"

I blushed and nodded.

He inspected my leg for a while, and then spoke.

"It`s a lot of small cuts, so it would be easier if I seal it with my venom."

"Won`t that turn me?"

"Not if I don`t force it into the wounds, no. But it might sting a little." I nodded as he ran an antiseptic wipe over my shin. I`m not sure what I was expecting, but it shocked me when he pressed his mouth to my ankle and opened it, licking up my leg.

"Mmm, delicious," he murmured against my flesh. It tickled and I giggled. He moaned, and reached up to my thighs, caressing my skin. I moaned also as he pulled his face up higher, so he was level with my warm, soaked panties. He inhaled deeply and smiled.

"I was going to ask if you wanted this," he growled, "but it seems you do." he pulled my pants down and leaned closer. I gasped as he ran his icy tongue over my moist folds.

"Even better," he whispered, and I fought to remain silent as he thrust his tongue in to me, caressing my clit with his fingertips. I felt the pressure building up within me, and then I came as he lapped up all of my juices like a cat with milk. He kissed his way back to my mouth, and I licked my own cum from his lips. He groaned.

"Bella, that is so fucking sexy I might cum right now." It turned me on seeing cool, collective Carlisle swear, and I moaned.

"No you won`t. You will cum _in me_." He removed his jeans at vampire speed, and suddenly pushed two fingers into me. It was slightly painful, and I whimpered as he began to thrust them in and out.

"I can`t wait to shove my cock right into this tight little cunt of yours." he hissed. The pain was ebbing away to be replaced by intense pleasure. I curled my toes as he picked up speed, and when I was lost in the throes of my orgasm, he snapped his fingers open. I cried out and my head fell back. So painful, so fucking good.

"Ready, Bella?" he asked. I nodded, unable to speak. He thrust into me with one swift motion, and I felt my muscles tighten as he broke my barrier. He didn`t stop though, and the sharp pain quickly became a dull ache. His thrusts got harder, deeper and erratic as he approached release. I was so close as well...

"Cum with me Bella. Clamp your cunt down and milk my cock for all it`s worth." He growled. Who was I to deny him? I threw my head back and screamed as I was hit with the most intense orgasm of my life. He spilled his cool seed inside me, and I felt it drip down my insides. I felt a slight pain in my arm and looked down to see one of Carlisle`s fingernails making a small cut on my wrist. He bent his head and licked up the blood that was trickling out. He was still connected to me, and I felt him grow harder.

"Again!" I gasped. He was only too happy to oblige, pushing into me hard and fast. He was massive, and it was still painful but I wasn`t complaining. By the time we came together again, my wounds had long since stopped bleeding. I knew I would have bruises, but I didn`t care. I would gladly trade my soul for that feeling.

He pulled out, and I winced as he hit several sore spots inside me.

"I`m sorry I hurt you," he murmured, looking more like the Carlisle I knew.

"I`m not. From pain comes pleasure." I said. He smiled, and then sighed.

"I`ll drive you home, but then I think I should go hunt. If Edward sees me with red eyes..." he trailed off, but I understood.

"I know."

He helped me stand and I gasped as I felt a stabbing pain between my legs.

"What`s wrong?" he asked anxiously.

"Nothing. Just a little sore." I felt something trickle down my thighs. Carlisle`s hand flew to his mouth. I was bleeding. Badly. And he was still thirsty...


End file.
